That's Why I'm Here
by AnnFleur
Summary: The scenes from 6x22 the Hole in the Heart, which we did not get to see. Some imagination and a little hope for the future. M-rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: After watching 6x22 The Hole in the Heart, when I was completely in awe of Emily Deschanel's acting (once more), I decided to write t****his. It's going to be 4 parts (in 2 chapters), each a scene from the episode we did not get to see. One will be after Booth tells Brennan she's staying at his home, and when he takes her home, the second one in their home, the third in bed, the fourth the morning after. I'm taking a leap here and say they did make love. Just because I feel they could have.**

You're staying at my place tonight.

'Ok,' she finally agreed. She didn't want to be alone tonight, she knew that. And Booth knew that, too. He hadn't offered her his home, he had insisted. And she knew when a battle wasn't worth fighting. She'd be fighting herself as well and she really didn't feel up for that, not right now. Under any other circumstances she wouldn't have agreed, but now, she had no choice. She wanted to go home with Booth. She needed to.

As they left the conference room together, he turned around. 'You ok with going straight to my place? Anything you need to pick up?'

'No, I'll be fine, I have everything I need with me, I always carry an overnight bag.'

'Oh, ok. Great,' he answered, one side of him surprised at her preparations and another side of him knowing he shouldn't be surprised anymore. She was always prepared for anything. Except for Vincent's death, that had been too unexpected.

'You ok for now Bones?' he asked. She looked at him, her eyes pleading for him not to make her answer. He nodded. 'Yeah, me neither. Let's just.. You know, make sure he gets put somewhere safe and then go home. We really should take it easy.'

'I would like to tell Angela about our arrangement. It will make her feel safer. And I want to make sure she's safe as well,' she said. He nodded. 'Good idea.'

So they separated, Brennan followed Angela to talk to her and Booth went to collect his things and make sure Vincent's body was put in the morgue. He almost couldn't bear to look at the body, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. He should have seen it coming. He knew Broadsky, this shouldn't have happened.

'Hey Ange, can I talk to you for a minute?' Brennan asked her friend. Angela nodded.

'I assume you will be staying with Hodgins tonight?' Brennan asked.

'Yeah, Jack and I are going to stay in his office. He doesn't want to go home. And I don't want to go home alone.'

'No, you shouldn't, Ange. You should stay with Jack.'

'Yeah, it's safer that way, I hope. But you never know, do you.'

Brennan shook her head. 'I can still.. I can still hear him, Ange. Don't make me leave, that's what he said.'

'It's not your fault, sweetie. You did everything you could,' Angela said. 'You aren't going home alone, are you? You should stay here, with us.'

'No, actually I'm going home with Booth. To sleep on the couch. I think it makes him feel better to know where I am.'

'Ok, thank God. That's good, Bren. Go with him, he'll keep you safe.'

She nodded. 'I know. Thanks, Ange. Stay safe and call me if anything happens ok?'

Angela nodded back. 'Ok, deal. See you tomorrow? Try to get some rest, Brennan.'

'You too, Ange. See you tomorrow.'

With that, she left her friend to her thoughts, and went to find Booth. She still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go home with him but maybe, just maybe, it was what she needed.

'Hey Bones, you ready to go?' Booth asked, and Brennan jumped visibly. 'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.'

'No, I'm sorry, I'm just a little bit tense. Yes, I'm ready. I'm just.. Not positive that I'll be able to sleep, Booth. Maybe I should stay here and see if I can be of help.'

'No way, you're going home with me, you're taking the bed and you're going to rest. Whether you sleep or not, you're going to be lying down and your body is going to rest. That's important too, Bones.'

'You take the bed, I'll take the couch. It'll be fine, I've slept on worse surfaces, believe me. The beds in Maluku were made of wood, without a real mattress. Or the beds in the rainforests in Brazil, those were made out of clay and forest materials..' He interrupted. 'Ok, you win. I'll take the bed.'

'It's better for you back as well,' Brennan continued.

'Bones, you've won, let it go,' he said, and she nodded. 'Ok.'

An awkward, sad silence followed them as they walked past the place where Vincent was shot. Maintenance crew was working on repairing the broken glass and cleaning up the floor. Brennan looked at Booth and kept her eyes on his, so she didn't have to look at the spot where it went down.

'Come on, let's go,' Booth muttered and put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed and walked on, and Booth followed her.

As they neared the exit, she turned suddenly. 'I need to see him. I need to see he's safe.'

'He is, I moved him to the morgue myself, Bones. He's safe now.'

'No, no, I have to see it, Booth.'

He nodded. 'Ok, yeah, you're right. Let's go.'

They walked to the morgue where Cam was just leaving. 'I.. I just said goodbye, you know,' Cam said. Booth nodded. 'We're going to do the same. You sure you'll be fine tonight?'

'Yeah, Michelle is coming here and we're staying here, thought it was safer that way,' Cam said.

'Yeah, you're probably right. Keep the curtains closed and just don't go near the windows, that's all you can do,' Booth said. Cam nodded.

Brennan had walked past the two ex-lovers to see Vincent. Booth let her go, knowing she would want some time alone with him.

So he just watched from the window, watched how she opened the hatch and pulled out Vincent's body. How she opened the body bag and broke down in tears instantly. His heart ached to go to her, but she looked at him through the window and he knew he shouldn't go in. So he let her have her time and space.

After a few minutes, he witnessed Brennan softly stroking Vincent's cheek before putting him safely back again. She exited the morgue and straight past Booth. 'I'm ready to go home now.'

He nodded, knowing her distance wasn't an attack on him, it was just her protecting herself. 'Ok, let's go.'

As they exited the Jeffersonian, Booth drew his weapon. 'Stay behind me, Bones. I think he's gone but I don't know, if he knew he missed he might still be around.'

'You mean he might try to shoot you? Maybe we should stay here as well, Booth.'

'No, it's fine, we're going to my place. It's safest. If we all stay here he'll know what to target. I know how he thinks, Bones. We're safer at my place. I know it there and he doesn't, so we'll have the advantage.'

She nodded. 'Ok.'

All the way to his car he kept her behind him, telling her to stay close and keep her head down. She obeyed and soon they were in his car.

Goodnight, Bones.

They didn't say a word all the way to his apartment. Once they were inside, he instantly started making it safe. 'Don't answer the door. Don't go near it, in fact.'

She nodded. 'Ok.'

'You can put your bag here, I'll get you something to sleep in. Towels are in the bathroom, you need a toothbrush?'

'No, I've got my own, thanks,' she answered, and he nodded. 'Ok. Want a beer?'

'Got anything stronger?' she asked, her voice weak.

'Look Bones, booze isn't going to make the pain go away. You know that.'

'Yeah, you're right. Coffee?'

'No, you have to be able to sleep. I'll make us tea.'

'Tea, ok,' she repeated, and he recognized the onset of shock. She was slowly going over the event over and over again, and it would continue until she let it all out. He knew she would need a little time to achieve that so he let her be.

He made tea and soon the two of them were on the couch, blinds almost fully closed and no way for any sniper to get a view of them. She felt safe with Booth next to her, his broad figure making her feel foolish and safe. Going home with Booth had been instinctual and she rarely did anything instinctual.

'You.. You know you did everything you could, right?' she asked.

He nodded. 'Yeah.. It's just.. I wasn't fast enough, Bones. And I'm sorry.'

She nodded. 'I never saw it coming. I just saw you throw Vincent on the floor, and I thought.. I thought you were hit. It never occurred to me that Vincent was shot.'

'He was the one holding the phone, Bones. I gave him the phone.'

'Yeah, but you didn't know.. Booth, just let it go. Ok?'

'Sure,' he nodded and finished his tea.

'Keep the blinds closed, and stay away from the windows. Just to be safe,' he reminded her. 'Safe, yes,' she repeated.

'You really should take the bed, I'll take the couch,' he said.

She shook her head. 'No, I'll be fine. I'm smaller, I can fit on the couch. Besides, you need to kill Broadsky. You need your sleep.'

'That's very logical of you, Bones,' he half joked half complimented her. She nodded. 'Thanks. Yes.'

He reached for the pillow she was struggling with. 'Here, let me help..'

'No, Booth, I can make the bed,' she said, pulling it away from him. He got the message and backed off. 'Ok. Goodnight, Bones,' he said, turning in his doorway. She looked at him, her eyes sad but grateful for his presence. 'Goodnight Booth.'

His door closed and she was alone.

She finished making the bed. Would he expect her to shower? She guessed so since he had told her there were towels in the bathroom. But she didn't want to. She just couldn't.

It scared her.

Being alone in her own bathroom still made her uneasy at times, since Howard Epps had broken into her house while she was supposed to be showering. It would not be Broadsky's style to do that but still the idea of standing behind a closed curtain scared her. So she didn't shower, just brushed her teeth, quickly changed into the clothes Booth had given her and looked at herself in the mirror.

She saw her reflection, of course. But it shook her.

The last few days, her eyes had gotten brighter and happier. She had seen it and felt it. They had their sparkle back, not just her eyes but her and her partner as well. It had been a bumpy and long road, but they had stayed on track and they were heading for safer land. Only now nothing was safe, except for this room. So now when she looked at herself she didn't see the confident, happy eyes she had been happy to see. She saw the sad, uncertain look she hated from herself. Her heart reached out to Booth, she wanted to talk to him, be comforted by him. But she'd promised him to try to sleep, or at least rest. So that's what she did. She turned her back on the sad woman in the mirror and tried to leave her behind as she got under the covers.

The couch smelled of Booth and home, and it comforted her. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and tossed until she found a position that would enable her to keep an eye on Booth's bedroom door and still lie comfortably surrounded by his scent. Only she knew sleep wouldn't come. Not tonight.

On the other side of that door, Booth was waging a similar battle. She needed him, he knew it better than she did. And he was there for her, but did she know it? Would she come to him if she really needed to?

He didn't hear her shower and he hadn't really expected her to. He wouldn't, either. The idea of her being alone while he was deafened by the sound of the water crashing down on him scared him. He wouldn't leave her unprotected like that. Even though he knew the house was the safest place for them to be, he kept his gun loaded on his nightstand. Adrenaline was rushing through his system, and an odd sensation filled his body. He needed to protect her. He needed to protect his Bones. She depended on him to keep her safe and never in a million years would he let her down. So he lied back on his pillows, eyes closed but ears and nose working on full capacity. If anything, anything changed around him he would know.

**[author's note: End of chapter 1, chapter 2 will be the last and it will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed, please R&R!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[author's note: I know I said this was going to be 2 chapters. But it's going to be 3 because this chapter is way longer than I expected!**** Warning, M-rated and hot.]**

'_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you.'_

That's why I'm here.

At 4:47, Brennan was still awake. Vincent's eyes kept repeating in her head. 'Don't make me leave. I love it here. Don't make me go.'

Why would Vincent think he had to go? She had tried every possible scenario but none of them seemed satisfactory. And it kept her awake. She had thought of waking Booth all night, because she knew it would make her feel a lot better to talk to him and let him explain it to her. But she shouldn't, he needed his sleep.

Finally, she couldn't stand the urge anymore and softly got up.

At 4:47, Booth's door opened. His eyes were still closed in an attempt to sleep but his ears registered the sound and before his eyes were fully open, he had the gun ready and pointed at the door.

'..I'm sorry,' Bones muttered.

'No, I'm sorry,' he said, his brain working on high speed. Why was she here?

'Did you hear something?' he threw his legs off the side of the bed to get up.

'No, no,' she said, looking back at where she had been lying all night.

'Do you want me to put the gun away?' he asked, knowing the answer but needing to know that she was really fine.

'Yes,' she answered and walked into his room.

'What's wrong?' he asked, his eyes concerned.

She told him what her problem was, and as she knew he would, he explained it to her. He had been talking to the universe. Vincent had wanted to stay with them, and he had asked God for a little more time. And he hadn't gotten any.

'But if there was a God, he would have let Vincent stay here with us,' she finally cried. Booth looked at her and softly squeezed the hand that was still in his.

'That's not how it works,' he whispered. He wished it did work like that, but it just didn't. It could just as well have been anyone else. Only it had been Vincent.

More tears gathered, and the need for bodily contact just overwhelmed her. 'Can I just..' she asked, leaning into him.

'Yeah, that's why I'm here,' he whispered. His arms came around her and he hugged her close. Lowering them to the bed, he pulled her down with him, her lying half on top. She sobbed into his chest and he held her, his strong arms making the last of her resolve crumble down. She cried freely into his chest and he softly tried to reassure her. 'Shh, it's ok. I know, it's hard..' He stroked her back and whispered into her hair until her sobs subsided.

Then, he rolled them sideways so they were lying next to each other, facing each other. 'Can I..' she didn't finish her sentence.

'Yeah, of course, Bones,' he said, knowing her question. She moved back to his chest and his arms came around her anew, keeping her warm and safe, making sure she was ok.

Still, they couldn't sleep. They just stayed like that, next to each other, feeding off each other's strength to keep going.

Suddenly, Brennan spoke.

'Broadsky was aiming at you, wasn't he.'

'Yeah, Bones. I gave Vincent…'

'It's not your fault, Booth.'

'Look Bones, I know it's wrong and I don't mean any disrespect. But I could have easily handed you the phone. I'm so glad I didn't. At least now we have each other.'

'For now, yes,' Brennan whispered.

'What?' Booth had heard her.

She cursed his sniper ears. 'Nothing.'

'You said, for now, didn't you. Bones.. It's all about the choices we make. We can stay apart forever, scared of that day that may never come when one of us gets hurt. Or we can use our time together, making memories that will help us through the days if something ever happens. Now is a certainty. Tomorrow isn't.'

She looked up at him, her eyes red with tears. 'I wish it wasn't so damn hard.'

'I know. I'm scared of losing you too, but it's just.. Crossing the street is a risk. You know, accidents happen. Murder happens. And that sucks, but it's no reason for us to hide from each other. That's what I think,' he said softly, his hand still stroking up and down her back.

She nodded. 'I think you're right. Vincent's death was an accident. They are unpredictable and I think that's why I don't feel comfortable with it.'

'I know what you mean,' he assured her, knowing she would feel uncomfortable with her expressive skills if he asked her to explain. And somewhere deep down, he knew exactly what she meant. She couldn't calculate the risks so she backed out.

'Let's just try and get some rest, ok?' he said, his nose buried in her hair. She nodded, the softness of her hair tickling him. 'Thanks, Booth.'

'No problem,' he assured her and pulled her a little closer.

They lay in silence for a while, none of them strong enough to speak or brave enough to sleep. After another few minutes, which felt like hours, Booth finally felt himself falling asleep. He closed his eyes praying to whoever was listening to grant Brennan the same, at least a few minutes of peaceful sleep, and then he was gone.

Brennan felt him fall asleep. His breathing evened out and his hand stopped stroking her back, finding a solid place low on her back, his other hand around her shoulders. She sighed deeply, grateful that at least one of them got to sleep a little, and that it was Booth. He needed it most.

Plus, it gave her some time to think about what he had said. 'Now is a certainty. Tomorrow isn't.' She knew he was right, although her scientific side wanted to argue on the point. But still, he was right. They had each other now. She knew she was wasting time staying away from him, but she felt she had to wait for him to be ready. Because she owed him that much.

Following her instinct and going to Booth just now had been a good idea, she felt a little better and safer in his arms than she had on his couch. But still, the idea of her instinct possibly failing her right now was unbearable. She would be more alone than ever and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it. So she stayed still in Booth's arms, watching over him while he was sleeping.

About an hour later, just before the first light touched the sky, Brennan woke from a deep slumber to a disturbing noise.

'No!... Jake.. Don't…. No!'

It was Booth, thrashing next to her, one of his arms still under her, trying desperately to get free. She moved away from him to give him space and immediately, he started kicking the sheets and mowing the air with his arm, his other arm flat on the bed next to him. 'No!... Bones, please… Jake, my God!'

'Booth, wake up, Booth,' Brennan said softly. It didn't even register with Booth, who was too lost in his nightmare to remember she was right there next to him.

'Get away… I'll kill you,' Booth yelled in his sleep and his raw voice startled Brennan. She knew he wasn't talking to her but still, the strength this man had was overwhelming.

She sat up on her knees next to him, to stay clear from his arms.

'Booth!' she yelled, shaking his shoulders. Too late she saw his arm coming towards her and at the same moment, his eyes opened and he saw what he was about to do.

Not even a centimetre away from hitting her head, he stopped his arm and looked at her with big, fearful eyes. 'Bones?'

'You were having a nightmare,' she said, hoping he hadn't seen her flinch when she saw his arm coming up to hit her.

'I'm so sorry,' Booth said, his voice shaking. His arm dropped to lie over his eyes. 'I thought.. I thought you were.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, you know that right?'

She nodded. 'Yes, I know. You were dreaming.'

He looked at her, his arm dropping next to him. 'Yeah. You were.. Never mind.'

'No, tell me,' she insisted, sitting up with her back to the headboard next to him, keeping a little distance.

'You were.. Broadsky got you. Right here, in my house. I can't keep you safe from him, Bones. He's too well trained.'

'That's not true, Booth. You are keeping me safe,' she said, shaking her head. She didn't need this man losing his confidence right along with her.

'He can't get in here, he won't, it's not his style.'

'I know,' Booth nodded. 'But in the dream, he was here and he got you. And I couldn't get to you.' She saw tears in his eyes and suddenly, she couldn't handle it anymore. 'Listen to me. Booth, listen,' she said, her voice clear and demanding. His eyes flew to hers and she held them.

'You will keep me safe. You always do. There is nowhere where I feel safer than I feel right now. Broadsky, he's good, but you're better. And you'll never let me down, I know that. Just now, you stopped yourself from hitting me when you weren't even fully awake. You know you'll never hurt me. Or get me hurt.'

'But that's not how it works,' he whispered. 'He got Vincent, so he can get you.'

She shook her head. 'No, it is how it works. I'm here and we're safe. He made a mistake and you'll get him because of it. He's weak, he's alone. Anthropologically, we are the stronger side because we have a pack. He's alone, outnumbered and he knows it.'

Suddenly, Booth sat up and reached for her. She expected a hug and moved into his arms, but his lips went straight for hers. She let out a soft 'oh', and then their lips met.

His heart soared with warmth the second he felt her lips under his. It had been so long since he had kissed her, and their last kiss had ended in disaster for both of them. Never again would he make such a mistake.

The kiss was meant to reassure her, to make her feel that he was indeed always going to protect her.

But something took over.

Pure heat that came from deep within Brennan overwhelmed her and suddenly, the soft kiss he had intended turned passionate.

Booth's mind was screaming at him: Don't do this. She'll pull away, she won't let you. Stop it while you still can, keep the honour to yourself.

But she didn't pull away. Instead, her hands came around his neck to caress his nape and hold him to her. His own hands found her cheeks and he pulled them apart. 'Bones, I'm sorry.'

She looked at him, her eyes desperate, full of tears and something else. Aroused?

'No Booth, don't be sorry,' she whispered and kissed him again. This time he pulled back a little harder.

'No, you don't have to do this. I shouldn't have.'

She sat back. 'I'm sorry, I didn't realize you didn't want this. I'm sorry.'

He moved to straddle her legs, and his hands captured her face. 'I want it, Bones. You know I do. But I don't want you to regret it in the morning.'

'I won't,' she whispered back. 'I need this, Booth. I need to feel it's real.'

He nodded. 'It's real. Come here,' he gestured, taking her position with his back to the headboard and gesturing for her to straddle his legs. She did and he kissed her again, softly asking entrance to her mouth with his tongue.

Without a second thought, she let him in, her own tongue meeting his. She pulled his shirt over his head, needing to feel his skin under her hands.

His hands raked through her hair, soothing and arousing at the same time. Soon one of his hands moved down to softly cup one of her breasts, and a moan escaped her.

He smiled into her mouth and deepened his kiss.

She responded with equal force and soon the need for air became too great and they separated, both panting. Brennan's cheeks were flushed a soft pink and her hair was slightly messy.

'Are you sure, Bones?' he asked again, in awe of her beauty but needing to know she really wanted this.

'Yes,' she answered. 'You were right, we have each other now, and the risk is too great, Booth. I don't want anything to happen without us doing this, do you know what I mean?'

He nodded. 'You're afraid that I'll get hurt or whatever when I go after Broadsky and that you won't have any of these memories to remember me by.'

'Yeah,' she answered, moving to sit on one side of his legs, her own lying across them. She put her head on his chest, her arms coming around his body to hold him close. He did the same, holding her body close to him, knowing she needed the comfort as well as everything else.

'But you know if it's up to me I won't die tomorrow, Bones.. And this can't be reversed. I'm not going back. So if we do this, if we cross this line, you're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me.'

She nodded. 'I know, and I want that, Booth. I said I needed some time to figure out how to lose the last of my imperviousness.. I think I figured it out. If you're not angry anymore, we could try this. I want to try this.'

He nodded and kissed her softly. When he moved away, he looked at her, seeing sadness but also a certain calmness in her eyes. She was sure.

'I'm not angry. Not anymore. We can do this, Bones. Just don't run. Talk to me if you feel the need to run, ok?' She nodded and revelled in the feeling of his hands running through her hair. 'That feels good.'

'I want to see you naked,' he answered bluntly. She sat up and smiled shyly at him. 'Ok.'

He moved down the bed a little and she moved with him, removing the sweats he gave her but his hands stopped her. 'Let me.'

She nodded and lay down on her back, letting him remove the pants. His hands caressed her legs while he slid the fabric off her. Then, he moved over her to stroke the bare skin of her belly where his shirt had ridden up. His hands took the shirt up higher and his mouth followed, making her skin erupt in goose bumps. 'Booth…' she whispered, and he looked up to meet her eyes, only to find her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.

He returned his attention to her skin. Her beautiful, ivory soft skin, revealing the underside of her bra-clad breasts to him as he moved the shirt up higher.

Her shape was simply breathtaking. He knew she had a gorgeous, curvy figure but he had never seen her naked. Now that he was revealing her to his eyes for the first time, he wanted to cry at the beauty of it. Of her.

Her own hands came to glide through his hair, keeping him to her. Her legs spread a little for him to lie between, and suddenly, he was hard. He wanted her. He needed her like she needed him.

He tugged at her arm and she helped him get the shirt off in one fluid motion. Then his shirt and sweats joined hers on the floor and they were both in their underwear.

Booth was glad she had kept her bra on, because now he could take it off.

The black lacy piece of lingerie was no longer a barrier as he opened the clasp and kept one hand on her back, while the other removed her bra and covered one breast with his hand. She gasped at the contact of his rougher skin to her soft, sensitive nipple. He smiled and she closed her eyes again, throwing her head back. 'More, Booth…'

He obeyed, taking her nipple into his mouth and softly sucking and biting. He registered every moan and yelp she made, wanting this to last forever. She had other ideas, though.

When he came up to kiss her lips again, she responded with more passion than he had ever seen from her. He loved her like this, uninhibited and passionate.

Then the time for play was really over and he felt her tug at his boxers. 'Booth, I want you,' she whispered to him in between kisses. He helped her remove his boxers and then slowly removed her panties. 'I want to taste you,' he whispered, but she shook her head. 'Later,' she whispered back and he nodded. 'Promise me.'

'I promise,' she answered and he pushed her back onto the bed, moving over her. He kissed her again and her hands wandered down his back, to his buttocks and back up again. She felt his hardness on her thigh and it aroused her more than any of his touches already had, and she had never been more ready for a man. 'Booth..' she pleaded, and he looked at her. 'You really..' She interrupted him. 'Yes. I'm sure. Don't worry.'

That eased his worries and he sat up on his knees between her legs, admiring her as she was lying there in front of him, ready and all his. She reached for him and he moved into her arms.

An unexpected move from her caused him to end up on his back, with her straddling him. He looked at her, his eyes heavy with arousal. 'God, Bones,' he whispered, as he saw what her intentions were. No more foreplay. She needed him.

She softly grabbed his cock and moved it to her entrance. It had been a long time for her and she wanted to be in control, as well as just needing to feel good. This position allowed her to have full control over their speed and everything else. She reached for his hands and started to slowly sink down on his member.

Booth's eyes closed as he was being transported to heaven. He felt her take him in deeper and deeper, her tight walls gripping him and every once in a while he felt her stop to adjust to him. It was pure rapture, torture even as he had never felt anything this good. He let go of her hands to steady her hips and guide her movements, and she allowed him to do so. He own eyes closed as she took him all the way in, and she stopped to adjust to his size. A smile appeared on her face.

'You all right, Bones?' he asked, his voice betraying his own state.

'Yeah,' she just answered and she started to move. Slowly at first, picking up her pace as her pleasure increased. Booth watched in awe, seeing her move up and down, her breasts moving with her and her hair flowing around her head.

Then she looked at him, tears in her eyes and she came down to kiss him. He turned them and she let him, her need changing from being in control to simply feel. Her tears started to fall and she sobbed, but Booth understood why without asking. She needed to let it all out. So he moved to cradle her head to his chest, all the while moving in and out of her in perfect rhythm. He was sure he wouldn't last long, and he felt her grip him tighter as well. 'It's ok, Bones,' he whispered and her arms came around his chest to hold him close. 'Harder,' she whispered and he obeyed, moving almost all the way out before diving back in again. It felt perfect, and Brennan couldn't stop the tears. Suddenly she cried harder, his name on her lips as her orgasm rolled over her like the biggest hurricane she'd ever felt. The waves crashed down on her with such a sweet force that she could no longer control anything. She cried freely into his chest, clutching him to her. She heard his moan and with her name on his lips, he joined her in oblivion.

Tears were on both their cheeks as they came down, Booth lying down next to her and cradling her with his arms. He reached for the blankets and pulled them up to cover them.

'I… I don't know if you want to hear it, but I need to say it, Bones,' he whispered. She opened her eyes, puffy with tears and full of emotion.

'I love you,' he whispered to her. 'I love you and I'm not denying it anymore.'

She sobbed and crawled closer, her hands caressing his chest. 'I.. You know how I feel,' she said, not strong enough to say it now. He nodded. 'I know.'

And just like that, they fell asleep. Emotionally they were dead tired and also physically worn out, but comforted and no longer feeling guilty or scared, they were both asleep in no time.

Neither of them woke before morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Author's note: Happy Bones day everyone! Finale tonight, I hope it will be online soon so I can watch it as well from Belgium. For now I'm completely twitter-addicted trying to find spoilers. This is the last chapter, I hope you like it.]**

4. How do you feel?

The next morning, only a few hours after they finally made love, Brennan opened her eyes.

At first she was a little confused as to her whereabouts: She wasn't at home. She wasn't on Booth's couch.

Then, everything came back to her.

Her hand flew to her mouth and the movement caused someone behind her to move. Booth.

She hadn't woken him up, but he had registered her movement and his arms, which were loosely wrapped around her form, tightened a little. She let out a breath when she realized he was still asleep.

What had they done?

Vincent was gone, and they were lying in bed together after having sex? No, making love. They hadn't had sex. She knew the difference now.

Still, somehow it felt wrong. Only something so right couldn't be wrong, and Brennan instantly got a headache thinking about it. She sighed and decided to analyze later. She covered Booth's arm with one of her own and softly pushed her face into the pillow. It had been wonderful. And exactly what she needed. And they had both slept like babies.

Behind her, Booth was half asleep, half awake. Her hand moving to cover her mouth had woken him, his sniper senses waking him up enough to evaluate any danger. Her warmth and scent surrounding him had assured him and his body had gone back to sleep again, while his mind stayed awake. So he registered her arm moving over his. And he registered her sighing contently before she closed her eyes again, even though he couldn't see it, he knew what she did. And it made him happier than he had been in months.

She wasn't running.

A while later, Booth awoke to Brennan slowly trying to disentangle herself from his arms. 'What's wrong?' he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

'Nothing, I need to go to the bathroom,' she whispered back and he released her. 'Sorry.'

'No, it's fine, I'm sorry I woke you. We have time, go back to sleep,' she said.

Instead of closing his eyes, he focused them on her naked form leaving the bed and padding barefoot towards the bathroom. A smile appeared on his face and his heart swelled with infinite fondness of the woman in front of him.

She didn't see his reaction.

A minute later she reappeared and moved back in the bed next to him, not immediately snuggling back into him. He watched her face closely and he saw insecurity flicker behind her bright blue eyes.

'Come here,' he whispered, and she moved over, turning around so her back was against his chest, like how they had woken up. He pulled her as close as possible and her own arms covered his again.

'You think what we did was wrong?' she whispered.

'What? No, Bones. It wasn't wrong.'

'Then the timing was wrong?'

'No, look. What happened.. It would have happened eventually. Only now.. It was Vincent's gift to us, Bones. It's because of him, and I think that's a wonderful way to remember and honor him. Don't you?'

She nodded. 'You're probably right. Only I don't agree with the part where Vincent gives us gifts. But I accept your logic, because of Vincent we were together and because of that, we.. made love.'

He kissed her shoulder. 'Exactly. Good morning, Bones.'

'Good morning, Booth,' she whispered back, the sadness over Vincent's death slowly coming back to her but something else keeping its intensity bearable.

Booths hand wandered from her hip to the side of her breast and back, creating a trail of electricity on her skin. Every once in a while his hand would come around to stroke her belly, slightly tickling her.

'Bones, I want to do something before I go after him,' he whispered.

Instantly she knew what. He wanted to love her body. Taste her. She had never been very fond of the act and she was almost certain she wouldn't be able to reach a high but if it was what he needed, she'd allow him to do it. So slowly she turned in his arms, until she was facing him.

'Ok.. But Booth.. Don't..' She hesitated. Should she tell him so he wouldn't be disappointed, or should she let him do what he wanted?

'What, Bones? Talk to me,' he said, raising his head from the pillow to look at her better.

'Don't feel bad, you know, if I don't..'

He frowned. 'I'm sorry but I don't understand,' he said, his eyes concerned. 'If you don't want me to do something, tell me, I won't, he tried to reassure her.

She shook her head lightly. 'No, that's not what I meant. It's just.. I don't usually.. You know, from what you're about to do.'

He nodded. 'Ah. Ok. Bones, just trust me, ok? Don't hold back and don't try to feel something you don't feel, just go with it. Ok?'

She smiled at him, a hint of shyness making her look all the more adorable. 'Booth, I know how to behave.'

'I'll make you forget,' he whispered, and all his meanings were heard by her.

He'd make her forget how to behave. He'd make her forget about Vincent. About her guilt, and about all her reasons why she had kept herself from him for so long. And she wanted him to.

He started moving down her body, taking the sheet with him. She rolled onto her back and his mouth trailed a wet path from her shoulder, down to her right breast, where he lightly licked her nipple, down further over the soft skin of her belly and towards her hips. Goose bumps followed his mouth once more, making her skin tingle with the sensation. Maybe he was right. Maybe she could enjoy it as much as she wanted to, as long as she didn't try to force it.

She looked down at him, finding him dedicated to licking and nibbling on every inch of skin he could find, his eyes closed. She smiled and found one of his hands, locking her fingers with his. He looked up at her for a second, making sure she was all right, and he was reassured when he saw her looking down at him. Her eyes spoke the words she couldn't yet say to him, and he took all he could get from her.

Kissing further down from her bellybutton, he diverted to one of her thighs, his free hand roaming along the side of her leg and buttocks. His other hand lay still on her stomach, still connected with hers. He felt her abdominal muscles contract every time he touched a sensitive spot, and he committed every sound and movement she made to memory.

Finally, he let go of her hand and slid off the side of the bed, carefully pulling her with him, so she was lying on the edge. One of her feet found his shoulder for support and he stroked the inside of her thighs, slowly spreading her for him. She let him, and for the first time in her life she didn't feel ashamed or overly exposed. It was different with Booth. She felt trust, love and adoration from him, instead of the raw lust she had often felt from men. That had scared her, made her feel like she was just an object of lust. Not with Booth. Now, she felt loved, wanted and adored. But not like an object. She felt like a woman.

She knew he'd love her, no matter how she responded to his touch. And that shattered her problem. Just to be herself was and would always be enough for Booth. And just because of that, she would enjoy this more than she had ever dreamed she was capable of.

Then, all rational thought disappeared when she felt his tongue slowly, carefully trace a path from her inner thigh to her centre, where it traced the entire outline of her and then slowly, sensually started licking strokes from her entrance to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Each time he grazed his tongue over it, a wave of sensation ran through her. He was careful not to be rough, knowing that would be unpleasant for her. And that was what made her hotter for him than she had ever been, for any man. Each movement caused a small whimper to escape her mouth, and when he changed his movements to lap the gathering fluid from her entrance, she found it to be the most sexual, loving thing anyone had ever done to her. 'Booth..' she whispered, and he looked up at her, finding her eyes closed, one hand over her heart, the other reaching for his hand. He took it with one hand, keeping the other on her thigh.

Kissing the inside of her thighs once more, he moved back to his task, arousing her beyond her limits. Then his hand released her other thigh and moved up to softly cover and stroke her breast, she moaned. 'You do it,' he whispered, and she obeyed, causing him to harden a little more with each move she made.

Her hand gripped his when a particularly strong heat wave overwhelmed her, and he took the opportunity to lightly suck her clit into his mouth, his tongue circling over it.

His now free hand joined his mouth, and Brennan was once more stunned at the feelings that came with his movements. One finger slowly traced down to her entrance and entered with one digit. She gasped.

'Ah,' she moaned, 'Oh yeah.'

'You like that, huh?' Booth asked, and she couldn't answer. He moved his finger out before sliding it all the way in, feeling her warm wetness envelop him. Her feet found the edge of the bed, giving him even better access. He softly tightened his hand around hers and entered her with another finger. Slowly stroking in and out, registering each sound and movement she made, he worked towards locating her sweet spot.

The patience and care this man was dedicating to pleasuring her made her feel special beyond words. She was close, so close, never before feeling this aroused or wanted from oral sex. Then again, this was oral lovemaking. And she loved it.

Another wave caused her to throw her head back and her hand to fall onto the mattress, gripping the sheets. 'Booth,' she whispered, and he took it as encouragement, applying soft pressure to her inner walls while making deep, long strokes. 'More,' she gasped, and he obeyed again, picking up his pace. He loved this, how she told him with her body and her voice what she wanted and what she needed. Although he could read everything her body told him, he still wanted to hear it from her as well as feel it. And he did.

'Booth….' She called, and it sounded like a strangled warning. He smiled, his tongue lapping and circling her clit, while his fingers picked up their pace once more.

Then, she went silent and rigid, her hips rising off the bed a little, her feet pushing her backwards. He stayed with her, his fingers massaging her inner walls as they contracted around him. He softened his tongue on her clit, helping her ride out her orgasm and soothing her at the same time.

She saw stars and a whole lot more as he made her come harder than she had ever made herself come. How was it possible that with this man, everything was different, better?

She fell limply onto the bed, her eyes closed, every muscle in her body relaxing. He slowly withdrew his fingers, licking them clean before taking her in his arms.

She felt his erection immediately, opened her eyes and tried to sit up. He stopped her. 'No, I'm fine,' he whispered, and she frowned at him. 'But..'

'Bones, I'm fine. Thank you, baby.'

The 'baby' part slipped out, but she didn't comment. 'For what?'

'For letting me do that. For trusting me.'

She moved with him as he found their pillows and settled comfortably with her body pressed close to his. 'I never knew it could be like that,' she whispered, tears threatening to take over once more. He looked down at her, meeting her blue eyes, still blazing with emotions. 'I knew.' His own tears threatened to fall with hers, and she saw it. A hand came up to touch his cheek. 'It's ok, Booth. You can let go.'

He smiled sweetly at her, once more amazed by her learning curve, and buried his face in her hair. She felt his tears fall into her locks and she softly cried with him, knowing it wasn't a sign of weakness, but one of courage. Courage to let go in front of one another, to let the other see you vulnerable. They found each other after a terrible event, but in the end, it would make them stronger. Because now they knew, together they could handle anything. The world hadn't come down around them, everything was just a little bit easier to deal with. Because hiding your grief behind logic, reason and composure wasn't always the way to go. Not as long as they had each other. And from now on, they would have each other.

Until eternity.


End file.
